workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1 (TROHP)
First, I want it known, that this story was inspired by: "Harry Potter and the Boy Who Lived", by The Santi. As such, I will be striving to emulate it, to a certain degree. October 31st, 1981 Voldemort's POV I silently stunned James Potter and continued into their house, Peter following me like an obedient servant. Soon, James and Lily Potter would be broken and beaten, and only the Dark Arts would offer them enough power to get revenge. Even then, it wouldn't be enough, but they will be corrupted and will eventually join me; in spite of me murdering their worthless children. I encountered Lily Potter standing in front of a crib next. I stunned the mud-blood, before she could say a word. At last, my months of planning and searching have borne fruit. Now, I shall kill the Potter brat, but which shall I kill first? Decisions. Decisions. Green eyes, or hazel eyes. Oh well. It matters not. I have all the time in the world, after all. "Avada Kedavra!" I said, aiming at the baby with hazel eyes. I watched with joy as the curse left my wand and hit the brat. My expression changed to one of horror as the curse rebounded on me. I screamed in agony as the curse burned away my body, leaving only my mangled soul. I quickly escaped in fear, but not before I noticed a surprising level of intelligence shining in the other child's eyes. Oh yes, I will watch you with great interest, Harry Potter. I suppose my story truly started when I quickly learned to read, write, and speak. I did so far faster than my baby brother, who had some difficulty. I discovered that I had incredible memory and never forgot anything. My intellect quickly grew, easily surpassing that of my famous brother. And then I asked that one innocent question, the question that actually caused division in my family. "Mom, now that I can read and write, will you teach me magic?" I had asked her innocently and excitedly. She quickly refused, citing my age, but I pressed on. "But I wanna be stronger and smarter than Merlin, Morgana, and Dumbledore combined! I wanna get a head start!" She sent me to my room when I kept trying to persuade her. I didn't trust her to help me to mentally grow for several years. I went to my room, but only after retrieving books from the library. The subject matter? Occlumency and wandless magic. I began secretly studying magic, that secret was kept until August of 1987. During that time I thrived. In four years, I did more than the most studious Hogwarts students did in seven years. I mastered the theory for all seven years of Hogwarts, and practiced the wand movements with a stick. I mastered Occlumency, at least I thought so. I became highly skilled at Legilimency, at least on unprotected minds. I also opted to incorporate exercise into my routine too. Said exercise, in addition to my powerful magic, has made me taller and stronger than my brother. But my greatest accomplishments were with wandless magic, my capabilities with it are... extensive. That and my own magical growth. It was discovered long ago, that magic is a muscle and not a fixed pool of energy to be drawn from. I learned about magical exercises before I even became four years old and now have power of an above average adult wizard. The one downside of all of this? I got caught before I wanted to be. It was August and my parents are sitting in front of me, lost in thought, having just been informed of all of my studies. "Why have you been working yourself so hard, Harry?" Dad asked, in concern. "Because I want to be the best I can be, and reach my full potential." I said, in reply. "You could have been playing Quidditch, and be with children your own age. The Weasley's come over a few times a week, and you isolate yourself in your room." Dad said, in concern. "I find Quidditch boring. I would have to give it up when I became an adult anyway, or I would be ashamed of myself for liking a children's game. The Weasley's are creepy. Ron worships James Jr. like a god and follows him around like a lost puppy. Ginny looks like she intends to marry him and won't accept no as an answer. Which I find extremely concerning, given her families history. I was surprised you allowed them in the manor; especially the second and third times." I said in explanation. "I like academics. I want to cure magical illnesses. Write books used in schools all over the world. I want to be the greatest wizard of all time. I just wish I could have been studying potions these last four years. I memorized the books and have theoretical alterations; which I memorized, but didn't write down." I said, finishing my statement. "What the Weasley family did was a century ago, Harry. I highly doubt Ginny Weasley will give him a Love Potion. Your not jealous of your brother are you?" Dad asked, in concern. "No. I'm happy with my life and have no complaints. I personally feel my life is actually better than his. Though, my life would be even better, if I could study potions. With supervision, of course." I said, dropping a not so subtle hint. "I think you studying potions would be a good idea. Severus is teaching at Hogwarts and he will only accept the best from everyone." Mom said, and dad seemed to agree. I was ecstatic! I could finally fill in that large gap in my knowledge. "I agree. Both both of you should study potions at home." Dad said. July 31st, 1991. How would I summarize the last four years? Me, being awesome. Seven years of Hogwarts Potions education, done. I've awed and impressed my parents, and have inspired jealousy in my little brother. I was just glad he quickly got over it, even when we started getting one-on-one lessons. Right now, I could take my OWLs and NEWTs and pursue a mastery, if I wanted, and I must say it is very tempting. I was only going to Hogwarts because I could always test into another grade, if I got bored. At least that was the way most schools of magic are. It was finally time for us to go shopping, and get wands. I have waited for years for this, and finally: I'll have a real wand. "Lets go, already!" I said, impatiently. Mom and dad just looked amused by my eagerness. "I'm ready!" James Jr. said, entering the entrance hall. "Finally! I've been wanting a wand since I was three!" I exclaimed, before moving to the floo. We all quickly floo'd to the Leaky Cauldron. When we arrived, there thankfully weren't any of my brothers sycophantic fans to annoy us. "We should split up. Harry needs more potions ingredients." Mom said with a smile directed at me, which I returned. "We'll meet in Ollivanders in two hours." Mom said, and Dad and James Jr. nodded, before running to Quality Quidditch Supplies. "Be on time, James!" She called out in a threatening tone. "Where too first?" Mom asked, with a smile. "The Apothcary and then Flourish and Blotts!" I said excitedly, making her smile. We entered Ollivanders; an hour and fifty-five minutes later, and found Dad and James weren't there. "We'll wait for your father." Mom said to my disappointment. "Okay...but I'm gonna ask about books about wandlore and wandcrafting. If dad asks how I spent so much money, it will actually be his fault." I said, to her amusement. "Okay, but don't bug Mr. Ollivander too much." Mom said as I walked over to him. "I won't!" "Uh. Mr. Ollivander." I said, getting his attention. "Do you have books for people interested in wandlore and wandcrafting?" "Yes, I do. I take it your interested in the art?" He asked with a smile, while retrieving some books from a shelf. "Yes. I think it would be amazing to study, maybe even create custom wands to experiment with. Do the books give instructions for beginners to learn from?" "Yes. Though, if you want to become a recognized master, you will have to apprentice yourself to a one. During that time any product you produce would be legally theirs, which includes all rights to methods and techniques." I nodded, having already known that. "I'm telling you this as a warning. Only pursue a recognized mastery if your willing to lose all rights too your work." "I already knew the common practice for apprenticeship. I wasn't planning on becoming a recognized master. I knew I wouldn't be able to contain my enthusiasm and would end up losing all rights to my ideas. I just want to learn what I can from self-study and emulation." I said, to his approval. "The books are five galleons." Mr. Ollivander said. I quickly withdrew some of my saved up allowance money and handed him five galleons. He handed the books to me. We talked for five more minutes about wandlore, before Dad and James entered the store. "Finally!" I said excitedly. "Can I start trying wands now?" "Why do you get to go first?" James Jr. asked in annoyance. "Because I got here first and had to wait. I've been wanting a wand since I was three!" I said excitedly. "Go ahead." He said, in annoyance. "Which is your wand arm, Harry?" He asked, pulling out a long tape measure with silver markings on it. "I'm ambidextrous." I said, nervously. "Hold out both of your arms." He measured me from shoulder to shoulder, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and around my head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizards wand." I suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between my nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes. "That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave." I took the wand and waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of my hand almost at once. This continued, until, finally... "Ebony and pheonix feather, fourteen inches, unyielding." I took the wand and felt power course through my body like lightning. I raised the wand above my head and a massive stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, taking the form of a phoenix. "Wonderful!" Mr. Ollivander said. He looked like he wanted to say something else, but stopped himself. "Potter minor, your next." Ollivander said, and I moved out of the way. I used my Occlumency to avoid showing amusement at his casual dismissal of my brother. I noticed my family looked offended, but they quickly got over it. Given that James was the second born and not the heir, that could be used as a proper title. Sadly, it seemed like James was also difficult to pair with a wand. Eventually he was paired with a Holly and phoenix feather wand. I was secretly pleased to note that I produced a larger magical effect when I was paired with my wand. "How come Harry's produced more sparks and a phoenix?" Dad asked, inadvertantly cutting off a remark from Mr. Ollivander. "Harry and his wand are a completely perfect fit, just like James Jr. However, Harry appears to have far more magical power, likely due to self-study and training. You truly have raised two amazing sons." James looked displeased that I was stronger than him. "Another interesting fact about the wands of your sons, they contain tail feathers from the same phoenix. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in their wands, gave another feather. It is very curious indeed that they should be destined for these wands when their brother why, their brother gave Potter Minor that scar. "Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard...I think we must expect great things from you both, Misters Potter...After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things - terrible, yes, but great." James shivered. I wasn't sure I liked Mr. Ollivander too much, at least not anymore. Dad paid fourteen galleons for our wands, and Mr. Ollivander bowed us from his shop. We all returned home ten minutes later, and I went to the duelling room. I finally had my wand, and I could practice all the magic I knew. I could also now perform magical exercises with my wand, though they weren't as beneficial as the others. September 1st, 1991. I spent the last month relentlessly going through spells. Year by year, all the seven years done, increasing the speed of my wand movements with every casting. I was pleased to note, that I got the vast majority of wand movements right, and easily managed to correct what I got wrong, all without any outside help. I was currently sitting on the Hogwarts Express, fuming behind my Occlumency. I anonymously reported Molly Weasley for announcing the location of a magical location and endangering the Statute of Secrecy, and even provided a Pensieve memory of the event. I had already repelled Malfoy and his thugs from our compartment, and dealt with the Longbottom and Granger idiots. So much stupidity, all in one nation. Molly Weasley could have caused our eradication, I hoped she was severely punished! I finally decided to just defend our compartment with every protective spell that I could apply. Line break I was finally in the Great Hall and ready to be sorted. Even after reading about the magic here, including the spells used in the Enchanted Ceiling, I was still awed by it. I just wished that I knew what spells were used on the Sorting Hat, and if it spent all year coming up with a new song. Sadly, I would have to deal with Albus Dumbledore. Who kept trying to interfere in Potter family matters, when he found out about my private studying, he tried invading my mind and was brutally forced out. He hand picked my little brothers friends for him, the Weasley family. And seems to encourage association with such filth. I know, I learned about Ginny's obsession in minutes with Legilimency, I suspected that the old man thought she would grow out of it. Though I was concerned he simply trusted the Weasley's too much or was complicit in any plots. I would just have to keep an eye on matters. I watched the entire sorting with detachment, finally, after Sally-Anne Perks was sorted; I was called up to the stool. I stepped forward and was treated to whispering. "Is he related to James Potter, the Boy Who Lived?" "I don't think the Potters have two kids, must be a cousin." Was the last thing I heard, as the hat covered my eyes. "Very, very impressive, Mr. Potter. Such intelligence, that Rowena would love you. You might even surpass her one day. Yet your ambition would appeal to Salazar. You have bravery, nerve, and daring, but you don't seek out silly quests and trouble. You wouldn't fit in Gryffindor House at all. Sadly, I sense you don't want your reputation sullied by being sorted into Slytherin. Be warned, Mr. Potter, you won't be challenged by a Hogwarts education, however the best house for you is the one you want to be sorted into... RAVENCLAW!" The Ravenclaw table broke into cheers and applause. I rose from the stool and joined them, the Sorting Hat's words plaguing my mind. I sat down with the Ravenclaws and everyone began trying to shake my hand and congratulate me. I tried focusing on my brothers sorting, but was prevented by annoying people. I prevented myself from being rude, I had to live with these people after all. I was pleased he was sorted into Gryffindor like he wanted, and clapped enthusiastically. The sorting ended with Blaise Zabini being sorted into Slytherin. "So, Harry, how are you related to James Potter?" Michael Corner asked. "Do you mean the one sorted tonight or the current Lord Potter?" "The one sorted tonight." He said in reply. "He's my twin brother. We just have a lot of different health habits, so I'm taller and fitter and prefer to embrace pureblood fashion and mannerisms." I said, to their shock. "I can see the resemblance." An Indian girl said. "I'm Padma, by the way." "Nice to meet you." I said sincerely. "I bet your brother knows loads of magic already." Michael Corner said, causing me to snort derisively. That caused me to get some surprised looks. "He preferred Quidditch over studying ahead. The most he knows is some pranking spells and some potions, at least as far as I know." I said somewhat dismissively, though my disapproval for my brothers behavior was clear. "Surely Dumbledore has given him training?" Corner pressed and several others looked curious, but Padma looked at him in disapproval. "Dumbledore was banned from all Potter properties." I said, getting annoyed by this idiot. "What? Why?" He asked, being far too nosy for my tastes. "That's none of your business. It's a family matter." I said coldly, not bothering to conceal my annoyance any longer. "Your sure he wasn't given special training?" Another asked. "Okay, I'll tell you the truth." I said, concealing my annoyance. The idiots all leaned in. "Dumbledore sent him back in time to train with Merlin and Four Founders, during which time he died of old age. He was reincarnated as himself after spending time in Heaven learning holy white magic from angels. He can even lead them in battle against the forces of darkness." I said, just mocking them at this point. "Really?" Corner asked, looking at Dumbledore in awe. "No. I'm messing with you, you idiot." I said, looking at Corner like he's a complete moron. People started laughing at his stupidity. He looked like he wanted to hit me, but I didn't care, the idiot was bugging me. "So, Harry, what do you like to do for fun?" Padma asked minutes later. "I mostly read, practice magic and alter potions recipes to take less time or be more potent." "You can do that?" She asked in surprise. "Yeah, you just have to experiment and calculate how different ingredients will interact. It helps to memorize the effects and properties of ingredients before experimenting, that way there is less chance for error." I said to her interest. We spent the rest of the feast talking about potions, I carefully avoided telling modifications to medical potions. That was a potential source of revenue for me, and I was not risking it. "Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridor." "Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch." "And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." I just raised an eyebrow. "And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore cried. They should just do away with the stupid song, nobody likes it. Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick and long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words. "Everyone pick their favorite tune, and off we go!" I just lip synced it, to the amusement of Padma and Terry Boot, who realized there was no sound coming out of my mouth. The song ended with the Weasleys singing along to a very slow funeral march. "First years, follow me, please!" Penny Clearwater said, and we all rose to follow her.